Una Nueva Aventura2
by FanBlue
Summary: Esta vez, los Sombrero de Paja, viajan al reino de Fiore, hogar de la legendaria escuela de magos: Fairy Tail! Esta vez entran q enfrentarse a un enemigo aun más poderoso, pero, con la ayuda de un grupo muy parecido al suyo, nada es imposible... "No tenemos necesidad de saber lo que sucederá mañana... ¡Para así poder vivir hoy al máximo!"
1. Chapter 1

**FELIZ 2014! Espero q este año sea mejor q el anterior, y, como empieza un nuevo año... EMPIEZA UNA NUEVA AVENTURA PARA LOS MUGIWUARAS! Espero q os guste ^^**

**Es cierto, se me olvidaba! Ninguno de los personajes q vienen a continuación, son míos (bueno... hay algún q otro q si, pero son inventados) les pertenecen a Echidiro Oda y a Hiro Mashima.**

**Capitulo 1: **

**Otro Nuevo Universo.**

**^.^.^**

_**-Seguro q tenéis q iros?- Preguntó May con una cara triste y las lagrimas se le empezaban arremolinar en los ojos.**_

_**-Nos encantaría quedarnos, pero, tenemos q regresar- Contesto Nami con una sonrisa muy triste y con los ojos de la misma forma q los de May.**_

_**-Os echaremos mucho de menos- Dijo Brock, su cara, como la de los demás, mostraba una enorme tristeza.**_

_**-Nosotros también- Dijeron a la vez Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Brook.**_

_**-Cuidaos mucho- Dijo Robin, mientras terminaba de darle un abrazo, junto con Nami, a May.**_

_**-Vosotros también- Esta vez fue Max quien lo dijo.**_

_**-Si nos volvemos a ver, quiero tener otra batalla con vosotros- Le dijo Ash a Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, mientras abrazaba por los hombros a May, poniendo, al igual q sus compañeros, una triste sonrisa.**_

_**-Claro, hasta la vista- Dijeron a la vez (Por raro q parezca) Sanji, Zoro y Luffy.**_

_**-Adiós- Se despidieron todos a la vez. Los Mugiwaras se subieron al Sunny, navegaron entre la terrible tormenta, antes q la luz azul los envolvieran, se giraron y se despidieron con la mano del grupo de Ash, todos con una encantadora sonrisa, una sonrisa q les hacía recordar todas las aventuras vividas, y una promesa para no olvidar... Justo después, la luz los envolvió completamente llevándolos a otra dimensión...**_

_****^.^.^****_

En otra dimensión...

-No puede ser... Otra vez no... ... Por q lo habéis vuelto a hacer...- Se quejo una muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones (Mientras se golpeaba la cara con la mano), de buen cuerpo y de unos 18 años, llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz de los Herreros Kreuz, también lleva una falda azul con un cinturón marrón y unas botas del mismo color.

-Je...je...je... Ya sabes como son... Era de esperarse...- Dijo una muchacha (con una gota al estilo anime) de cabellos azules y ojos marrones, de unos 12 años, llevaba un vestido amarillo, azul y blanco en forma de zig-zag adornado con un lazo en su pecho y además unos zapatos de color azul.

La visión q tenían delante de sus ojos, no era para menos, una enorme y lujosa mansión estaba totalmente destrozada, convertida en polvo (o como queráis), y encima de ese desorden había 3 personas, un muchacho de cabello rosa y ojos marrones, muy fuerte de cuerpo y de unos 18 años, lleva un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, una bufanda y unas sandalias negras; un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, muy fuerte de cuerpo y de unos 18 años, lleva un pantalón marrón, atado con un cinturón y unos zapatos negros, también tenía un collar, que se parece a una espada con una piedra en él o una cruz, y una pulsera de metal y una cadena similar conectado a sus pantalones.; y una mujer de cabello escarlata y ojos marrones, de buen cuerpo, llevaba una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz de los Herreros Kreuz, también lleva una falda azul, y botas de color negro.

-Ya hemos terminado el trabajo, ahora, a pagar la recompensa- Dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros.

-Si esq nos pagan, porq con este destrozo...- Susurro la muchacha de cabellos rubios.

-Has dicho algo, Lucy-chan?- Preguntó la muchacha de cabello escarlata.

-Eh! N-no, no he dicho nada Erza-san ^-^U- Dijo la muchacha llamada Lucy.

1 hora después...

-Haber: la recompensa era de 300.000 Jewels, logramos capturar a los enemigos, pero, "destruimos"...- Dijo mirando de forma sarcástica a 3 de sus compañeros- ... una mansión de 200.000 Jewels, con lo q nos quedamos con 100.000, pero, si contamos: las plantas del jardín, los objetos valiosos y haber herido a 2 sirvientes, nos quedamos con... ... ... 50.000 Jewels...- Termino de decir abatida Lucy mientras guardaba la calculadora.

-No te preocupes Lucy-san, seguro q en el proximo nos va mejor- Dijo la muchacha de cabellos azules intentando animar a su compañera.

-Si, eso espero Wendy-chan- Dijo Lucy mirando a su compañera y sonriendo le de vuelta.

-Tengo hambre- Se quejo el muchacho de cabellos rosas mientras le rugía el estomago.

-Ya casi llegamos, así q no te impacientes Natsu- Dijo la mujer de cabello escarlata (anteriormente nombrada) Erza.

-_Lucy-san, se acerca un abismo temporal- _Dijo, apareciendo de la nada, un enorme "reloj".

-Q quieres decir, Horologium?- Pregunto Lucy.

-_No se q es exactamente, pero algo grande se acerca- _Dijo de nuevo el Espiritu.

No hubo terminado de decir esas palabras cuando el cielo se puso negro y un vórtice apareció de la nada, hubo un destello q les cegó a todos y, cuando todo hubo vuelto a la normalidad, vieron como, de la nada, caía un enorme barco con una cabeza de león y se estrellaba contra el mar y levantaba unas enorme olas...

**^·^·^ **

**FanBlue: Hola ^^, espero q os haya gustado la continuación de mi anterior historia. Esta vez, será una historia de mis 2 animes favoritos: One Piece y Fairy Tail, la cual, va a ser más fácil de escribir q con Pokemon.**

** Besos:**

** *FanBlue***


	2. Chapter 2

**Es cierto, se me olvidaba! Ninguno de los personajes q vienen a continuación, son no míos (Aunq desearía q si lo fueran) les pertenecen a Echidiro Oda y a Hiro Mashima.**

**Capitulo 2: **

**Piratas vs Hadas**

**^.^.^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**No hubo terminado de decir esas palabras cuando el cielo se puso negro y un vórtice apareció de la nada, hubo un destello q les cegó a todos y, cuando todo hubo vuelto a la normalidad, vieron como, de la nada, caía un enorme barco con una cabeza de león y se estrellaba contra el mar y levantaba unas enorme olas...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por fin el mar se calmo y las olas empezaron a descender. En la costa **(La cual estaba llena de algas y peces) **se podían ver 5 "montañas" de arena y plantas marinas. De repente, de la más alta de todas, se abrió una puerta y, poco después, salió la muchacha de rubios cabellos de ella.

-**Arigatou Horologium- **Dijo mientras el espíritu desaparecía -_**Mina**_** estáis bien?- **Preguntó mientras fingía q no había pasado nada.

-**GREY**** TRAMPOSO!- **Gritó Natsu, el muchacho de cabello rosa mientras salía de uno de los montículos -**ME HAS USADO COMO ESCUDO CABRÓN!-**

**-Deja ya de gritar Natsu- **Dijo Erza saliendo de uno de los montículos con un enorme escudo protegiéndola a ella y a Wendy de la tierra y lanzando le una mirada de advertencia q decía claramente **"O-te-callas-o-estás-muerto"** Natsu cerró la boca y tragó pesado -**Y Grey, sal ya de ahí- **Dijo mirando a otro montículo del cual salió Grey con un escudo de hielo protegiéndolo. Nada más aparecer, entre el y Natsu se dispararon rayos _**(N/A: En serio, si las miradas matasen, ambos lo estarían... Y yo también ^^U)** _pero antes de q pudieran hacer nada, Lucy los interrumpió.

**-Mirar, q será eso?- **Preguntó mirando al barco q calló del cielo y el cual, también, casi los sepulta.

-**No lo se, parece un barco- **Dijo Erza mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

-**Me da igual quienes sean, por poco me sepultan vivo así que no se saldrán con la suya- **Dijo Natsu mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos y se dirigía a donde estaba Erza.

-**Yo te apoyo, sean quienes sean, no se libran- **Dijo Grey mientras se ponía junto a Natsu y Erza.

-**Estoy con vosotros- **Le apoyo Erza.

-**AYE SIR!- **Dijo un pequeño gato azul con alas saliendo de un montículo más pequeño.

-**SI!- **Dijo Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa pero no muy convencida.

-**Q he echo yo para tener a gente como ellos como compañeros- **Se lamentaba Lucy junto con una pequeña gatita blanca con alas **_(N/A: Me compadezco de ella y Nami, pobre citas...)_**

**-Mirar! Ya se acerca!- **Dijo Natsu señalando el barco q se acercaba a la costa mientras preparaba una bola de fuego. Grey y Erza también se prepararon y sacaron _(respectivamente) _una espada de hielo y una enorme _(pero enorme) _espada.

**Mientras ****tanto, ****con ****los ****Mugiwuaras...**

**-Ayy, mi cabeza...- **Se quejaba Usopp.

-**Alguien se ha echo daño! NECESITAMOS UN MÉDICO, UN MEDICO!- **Dijo Chopper corriendo de un lado a otro por la cubierta del barco.

-**TÚ ERES EL MÉDICO!- **Dijeron Zoro y Sanji mientras le golpeaban la cabeza.

-**Es verdad!- **Se acordó mientras golpeaba con su "puño" cerrado su "mano" abierta.

-**WAAHOOO! _(N/A: Es la expresión q siempre hace cuando se emociona, o sea, siempre) _AGAMOSLO OTRA VEZ!_-_**Exclamó Luffy muy emocionado.

-**NI HABLAR!-** Exclamaron Nami, Usopp y Franky mientras lo golpeaban, esto causó una risa en Robin, vergüenza ajena por parte de Zoro y Sanji y una sonrisa por Chopper y Brock.

-**Muy bien, haber donde est- **De repente, el barco se tambaleó tras recibir un fuerte impacto proveniente de la costa.

-**Q DEMONIOS!- **Otro ataque hizo q el barco se tambaleara de nuevo.

-**QUIEN HA SIDO!- **Exclamó furioso _(muy furioso) _Luffy.

-**LOS ATAQUES VIENEN DE LA PLAYA!- **Dijo Nami mientras corría de un lado al otro del barco ayudando a los demás.

-**SANJI! ZORO! VAMOS!- **Los aludidos asintieron y de un enorme salto llegaron a la playa mientras los demás intentaban mantener al barco a flote.

**Con ****los ****Magos...**

**-Karyu no hoko!/Raitei no Yoroi!/**Ice Make: **Ransu!___-___** Los ataques de Natsu, Erza y Grey (_respectivamente) _le dieron de lleno al barco.

-**Lucy-san, nosotras también- **Dijo Wendy, Lucy solo atino a asentir con la cabeza- **Tenryu no Hokou!/Puerta del toro dorado ¡abierta! ¡Taurus! (_N/A: No se como se dice en japones)-_**

Todos los ataques dieron de lleno al barco, y cuando pensaban q se iba a hundir, el barco se mantenió en pie y de él salieron 3 personas.

-**QUIEN ES EL Q NOS HA ESTADO ATACANDO!- **Gritó una de las 3 personas, un muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos negros.

-**Las únicas personas q están aquí son esos- **Dijo un muchacho de cabellos verdes y ojos negros señalando al grupo de Natsu.

**-****Muy bien- **Dijo Luffy crujiendo sus nudillos -**VAMOS!**

Ambos grupos chocaron por primera vez en un combate, el cual solo ganará uno... O quizás no...

**^·^·^**

**FanBlue: Hola ^^, q tal? Siento mucho la tardanza pero... LA CULPA ES DE LOS EXÁMENES! Se q es tarde pero... FELICIDADES USOPP! Y también... FELICIDADES BROOK! Tambien quiero felicitar a mi tutora, felicidades Yolanda!  
**

** Besos:**

** *FanBlue***


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Echidiro Oda y Hiro Mashima._**

**_Capitulo 3:_**

**_Fairy Tail_**

**_;);););)_**

_Los dos grupos chocaron por primera vez en un combate en el cual solo ganaría uno... o quizás no..._

-**Yo me encargo del del pelo rosa, es muy raro- **Dijo Luffy mientras escondía una sonrisa de burla y se dirigía hacia Natsu.

**-Yo me encargo de la mujer con la espada- **Habló Zoro mientras se dirigía hacia Erza.

-**Entonces yo del de pelo negro- **Comentó Sanji mientras se dirigía hacia Grey.

Los tres caminaron hacia sus respectivos oponentes cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las otras dos mujeres.

-**Pero... Q haremos con ellas?- **Se preguntaron en voz alta mientras se detenían.

Los magos los miraron mientras discutían q hacer con las dos sobrantes del grupo cuando el Sunny se acercó a la orilla para ver como iban los demás.

-**HEY LUFFY, ZORO, SANJI!- **Gritaban Usopp y Chopper.

-**Aún no habeis terminado?!- **Exclamaron sorprendidos Nami, Franky y Brook.

-**El numero no llega- **Dijeron simplemente los usuarios del Haki.

-**Entonces q vayan Nami y Usopp- **Tras haber dicho esto Franky los lanzó por la borda ignorando completamente sus quejas.

-**Por q nosotros...?- **Se preguntó Nami desanimadamente.

-**Ya no podemos hacer nada...- **Se resigno Usopp. Dicho esto ambos suspiraron pesadamente y se prepararon para el ataque sacando el _Sorcery Clima Tact _(Nami) y a _ Kabuto _(Usopp).

-**Vamos!- **Dijeron los cinco mientras se lanzaban al ataque. Natsu y su grupo se sorprendieron durante un momento y luego se lanzaron también al ataque.

**Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail:**

**-Donde se habrán metido Natsu y los otros?- **Preguntó un niño de 13 años, pelo y ojos negros y con la marca del gremio en el hombro izquierdo.

-**Por q lo preguntas ****Romeo?- **Preguntó una mujer de cabellos verdes, ojos marrones, piel clara y buen cuerpo mientras cargaba a una niña de cabello verde oscuro, ojos marrones y piel clara.

-**Por q hace ya un par de horas q se fueron y aún no regresan- **Respondió Romeo. Todos los q se encontraban en el gremio en esos momentos se miraron con duda y luego miraron al maestro, un hombre bajito, cabello cano ojos negros y rostro afable y a una mujer q estaba a su lado de cabello blanco, buen cuerpo, piel clara y ojos azules. Ellos dos los miraron a todos confundidos para luego, el rostro del maestro cambiara de duda a terror.

-**TENEMOS Q BUSCARLES ANTES DE Q PASE ALGO!- **Exclamaron todos aterrados mientras salían en masa del gremio.

**De nuevo con el grupo de Natsu y los Mugiwuaras:**

**\- Gear Second: Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!- Santoryu: **Rengoku Oni Giri!- **Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot!-****  
**

******-Karyu no Tekken!- Armadura de alas negras! ******(No se como se escribe en japones)******\- Ice Make: Ransu!-******

Los seis ataques chocaron y una enorme cortina de humo se levantó. Mientras tanto en el otro lado del campo...

-****Cloudy Tempo!- **Midori Boshi: Devil!-******

******-Puerta de la sirvienta abierta: Virgo!- Tenryu no Yokugeki!-******

Ambos grupos esquivaron los ataques del contrario por muy poco. Mientras tanto Robin, Franky, Brook y Chopper miraban intensamente ambas batallas, ya q estaban bastante interesantes, mientras tanto, los del gremio se acercaban a donde estaban batallando ambos grupos...

**_;);););)_**

**_Gomen nasai, pero he tenido muchos problemas. Intentaré actualizar ambas historias (La 1 y esta) lo más pronto posible. Espero Reviews :)))_**

** Besos:)**

** ^^FanBlue^^**


End file.
